Mari Fukunaga
Mari Fukunaga(真理福永 Fukunaga Marī)' '''is the class representative of 1-A and the dorm's caretaker. Though born without a Quirk, she finds the Omnitrix around the age of 10 and has since become a 'special' case, making her the first student to get accepted at age 12. Appearance Before the events of the USJ Attack, Mari was a girl of short height, with long black hair and green eyes. Before that, her casual attire consisted of a white tunic, knee-length shirt, and sneakers. Mari's current attire varies from formal dresses to just jeans and a shirt. Her hair is now longer and mostly worn in a ponytail or ov er one of her shoulders. Her physical appearance has also changed as she became taller with more developed more mature body during her absence. Her costume is a skin-tight black and white costume. It's overall white with a large back stripe crossing the middle of the front body and the back. The skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request, though. Personality At first, Mari was a shy and timid girl that preferred go hide instead of fighting. But when she had to fight, she would fight without giving much thought or minding the risks. Whatever she had to do, she did it. She was very caring, empathetic and polite in general, friendly to those she meets, and will also try to help or defend anyone that previously came to her aid, especially to her dear ones. When she came back from the pocket dimension due to the events of the USJ Attack, Mari returned slightly more different. She is now a confident young woman and a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally very level-headed and calm even in very dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. While there are some changes in her personality, Mari maintains some of the old ones such as her caring behavior and empathy towards others or her politeness. She made sure that every negative trait of hers is gone. Despite all these positive parts of herself, she also has some bad ones. Her stubbornness and leading nature might lead her to arguments with other people similar to her. She usually wants to take control of things, trying to command and manage them as much as possible. History Mari was born in Osaka and raised in a family of a mother, stepfather, and little half-brother. She was constantly being bullied for her lack of quirk. There were times she'd come back from school with bruises. At one school field trip during her primary school years, she decided to wander deep in the forest and saw something like a satellite crashing nearby. She approached it and the Omnitrix strapped on her wrist the moment she got close to it. Since then, it's been on her wrist as she learned more and more about it. But she was still bullied and laugh for not being born with one. Sypnosis 'Quirk Apprehension Test Arc' Having gained entry to U.A. High through recommendations because of the Omnitrix, Mari Fukanaga attends the first day of school with class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Clyde immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled. Mari manages to score first place in the entire class, ending up with an injury and is taken to the nurse. Returning with a mild headache when the class is about to get dismissed, she isn't surprised hearing that expelling those who fail is a lie. 'The First Rescue Class' When class 1-A is taken out of a school trip to the USJ as their first rescue class to test what they can. After most of her classmates separate in different sections, Mari and Vivi choose these that no one picked up. In the flood zone, Mari manages to save one person before moving up to the rain zone where she successfully saves an old couple without using the watch. Then, she saves another person in the mountains. She ends up with the top result of 4 points. In the meantime, Itsuki and Reyashi find a dog and decide to bring it to the dorm despite Mari's disagreement. 'The Very First Attack Of The League of Villians Arc' Hours before her classes start, Mari decides to go to the town square and rest a little bit. There she meets with fellow classmates that eventually go their separate ways. After not much time, she hears screams and confronts the infamous villains Ryotaro Mifune and the Reaper from the League of Villians. Meanwhile, class 1-A is out for a patrol class. They see Mari falling from the rooftop of the nearby building and catch her, then go face-to-face with the villains. The fight ends draw as man students are hurt and the villains manage to escape, exposing a video of heroes destroying different stuff all over the Internet on every possible device. 'The USJ Attack Arc' Classes 1-A and 1-B go on a school trip to the USJ in order to practice teamwork. The homeroom teachers let the students decide who they are going to team up with. Before they can properly organize the beginning of the class, the League of Villians attacks them, kidnapping the teacher as the 1-A and 1-B students split into different zones of the USJ. Mari ends up in the mountain zone once again with some other students. There she meets a villain called Benjamin that sends her into a pocket dimension where time runs faster as she saves a fellow 1-B classmate called Terra. 'The Return of Mari' Mari's been gone for around a day in the real world. There she spends 3 years living, trying to get back. She gets to encounter aliens, robots and even meeting a possible future self. The name of the Omnitrix even has been revealed to her as she met the creator of the device itself. In this dimension, she was one of the few to have unique powers. Everything there was upside down. At some point Mari decides to take off the watch and live a normal life, almost giving up her dream to get home. But during her third year in this world, she remembers her friends back home and decides to strap it back on her wrist. The alien technology recalibrates while selecting a set of new aliens before opening a portal that sucked up Mari back in her own world. There she reunites with her classmates and continues whatever she left there, feeling a bit happy that only a day has passed without her. Quirk and Abilities '''Omnitrix': A watch-like device that attached to Mari's wrist. The device allowed whoever wore it to alter their DNA at will and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Boxing: Mari is a skillful swarmer and out-boxer style boxer. She attempts to either overwhelm his opponent by applying constant pressure — taking away an opponent's spacing and timing or seeks to maintain a gap from their opponent and fight with faster, longer range punches. High Intellect: Mari is ranked as having A+ class intelligence, making her one of the smartest. Her analytical skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion. Academically speaking, Mari is highly intelligent being on the top of her class. This also helps her to earn very high marks in school. Musical Talent: Mari is capable of playing guitar, due to her love for rock and heavy metal in her childhood. Equipment Hero Outfit: Mari's hero outfit allows her body to breathe as much as possible despite the error. It also absorbs any kind of sweat or liquids to itself dry as much as possible. Relationships 'Itsuki' The relationship didn't start well, because of Itsuki's arrogant and aggressive persona. Mari was afraid of him in the very beginning. But as the time went on, they eventually became friends and pretty close to each other. They became so close that even Itsuki gave her a hug when she was feeling down. When Mari returned from the dimensional trap, their relationship became even stronger as now they were close to the same age. Mari always tries to calm Itsuki down in order the dorm to make a good first impression to the others. She also likes to tease him from time to time and help him cook. Reyashi Remara They liked each other from day one. Mari always thinks of him as funny, but not so smart person. She loves him as brother and a partner. She often uses the fact that Reyashi had tree sister and drags him around with herself to buy clothes. However, despite seeing as a brother, she acts like a mother to him, making him write his homework. This switch between mother and sister happens often, but none of them seems to mind. Trivia *Regarding Mari's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. **Student No. 3 in Class 1-A **Ranked 2nd for the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 1st in Class 1-A's grades *Mari's body measurements are 40-32-40. *Mari's favourite colour is black. *Mari's favourite band is Megadeth. *Mari likes Doctor Who and sci-fi in general alongside video games. *Mari's favourite food is sushi. *Mari hates pears. Quotes *(to her classmates) "As a class representative, I promise better learning environment. I will make sure that no-one is left behind. We will all have equal rights and be judged by our own actions. With your help, we can build a better 1-A class. I'll make these years the best of your life. Thank you!" *(to Hayley about the weapons in the career of a hero) " With all of my respect, I prefer to fight hand-to-hand. You can choose to battle with a weapon. I'm so sorry, but it's my point of view. Again, extremely sorry." *(to herself) "Everything ends and it's always sad." Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A Students Category:Recommended Students